Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by Swamp-Eyes
Summary: Kylo Ren struggles to understand what infuriates him so much about this new prisoner on his ship. Rey doesn't get why she can't just keep hating and despising him the moment after he takes off his mask. Hux enjoys the show - does he? [TFA . spoiler . ReyLo insights & added scenes]
1. you still want to kill me-

**[o1] you still want to kill me-**

 _I'm in your blood_  
 _You're in my blood_  
 _Let's just forget_

(SOAK)

* * *

 _[Rey]_

Unwanted images flicker behind Rey's closed eyes – in the back of her mind mostly – while she lays in a limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness.

The refreshing green forest of Takodona, the deafening noises of explosions and starship engines - and then the black mask, the red light sabre searing her throat, herself swooning in someone's arms.

That is not the worst thing she remembers, thought – the worst thing is something invisible and inexplicable that connected all those moment back then, something that spanned through space and time, something that wrapped her mind and body until the both of them were out of her control.

A metal clunk sends a jolt through her eyelids, and the moment after her eyes are wide open again.

Rey isn't in the forest anymore. The smell of topsoil, leaves and smoke is far gone - she can smell nothing now in that aseptic metallic room.

 _Almost nothing._

It takes her only a fraction of second to become aware of the fact that she is tied to a metallic plate, from face to feet. Then, the very second after Rey locates it - locates _him_.

He is crouching in front of her, still as a statue, a blacker stain among the dark metal walls and the randomly blinking little led lights on digital screens.

"Where am I?" her voice is tense but firm, a single wrinkle running between her eyebrow.

"You're my guest."

Rey stirs in her restraints.

His voice has a metallic impersonal sound, yet a hint of irony is discernible. That is his only greeting, barely leaving her the time to realize she is awake again.

"Where are the others?" she asks this even if she has no real hope of receiving an actual answer.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea." he tilts his head just one bit, that irking vein of amusement still not leaving his voice. His hands are pressed one to the other, as if he is trying to contain anger. "You still want to kill me,"

That doesn't even sound as a question.

Rey is not afraid. Calibrating her every word and facial motion is a constant struggle, but in the end she can't feel real fear – she just feels the urge to keep on guard and examine him further.

Back in the forest, though, she has felt fear – a real, intense one.

 _I couldn't move. I couldn't control my body and mind - and there were no metallic restrains around my wrists.._

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a stranger in a mask." The sentence comes easily out of her lips, as she absurdly tries to fight sarcasm with sarcasm. Her eyes are fixed on his mask, but looking at it is as good use as staring at a blank wall.

Rey doesn't know why she's even said that – the mask is not the problem. Despite all the boldness she's showing, a single thing is enough to make her bit her lips in hesitation - thinking back at the scaring sense of defenselessness she has experienced back in the forest, before passing away.

 _[Kylo Ren]_

There is something terribly wrong with this girl staring at him.

Kylo Ren has sensed this from the very first moment he has crossed paths with her in the forest – or better, from the very first moment his guards told him a girl had helped a droid to steal the Millenium Falcon.

He had her under his control in the forest, he still has her under his control now - but for some reason none of this is enough to make him feel relaxed, to shake away the feeling that something important is sneaking out of his grip, unseen.

Being the master of the Knights of Ren and enforcer of the First Order means controlling his own feelings as if he was a robot – being Snoke's apprentice means being trained to follow the path of the Darkness with no delay.

But his temper is hot and he knows it – the Lights tempts him sometimes, too. In other words, his path has been all but spotless. In his life he has passed moments in which his strength and determination have kept him firm in fulfilling his mission, and moments in which he has indulged into anger bursts and overthrowing hesitations.

Now Kylo Ren knows this one moment - the very moment in which he brings both his hands up to his mask to remove it - is with no doubt an inconsiderate one that belongs to the latter kind of moments. Yet he can't do anything to prevent himself from doing it.

Knowing she's probably expecting a creepy monster under the mask he feels an undeniable hedonistic pleasure into showing her that he is not a monster at all – he is human, he has no scars, no burns ruining his skin. He's just a man and they're about the same age, too.

He has had plenty of time to study her features and her body while he was carrying her into his arms from the wood to his ship – from behind the mask his sight and perception senses should have been enhanced, too. But from the moment his face becomes bare in front of her, no filters separating them, things become different - all the distasteful sensations he feels about her grow even bigger.

There is no going back though.

 _As always._

 _[Rey]_

She doesn't know what she was actually expecting – except for the fact that it was _not_ this.

Not a perfect face, sure – but sharp angular spotless features, an intense dark gaze half hidden by pitch black hair.

Rey keeps her lips perfectly sealed, but her mouth is twitched as she realizes that every inch of that man screams to her to be careful - extremely careful.

She can't take her eyes off him, and everything is so tense and confused that she doesn't know anymore if it's her own will carrying her in this direction, or if he's manipulating her somehow, again.

One thing she knows for sure – hating him and struggling to keep her thoughts hidden and her mind closed seems far more difficult now than it seemed a minute ago.

* * *

 **AN** : TBC. I guess? I wanted to do my own take on these two characters because I loved their interaction. Honestly who didn't? I don't want to change TFA itself but I wanted to see more scenes between them, so that is supposed to be the point of the story. Have a nice day and let me know if I should keep this up.

PS. Little poll: who thinks they'll turn out to be related in the movie? ;)


	2. whatever I want

**[o2] whatever I want**

 _Fill me up and pour me out  
Realize the doubt  
We had the same feelings  
The opposite time_

(Feist)

* * *

 _[Rey]_

He places his mask on a dusty hexagonal container with a sharp gesture, a pale cloud of ashes raising from it.

Rey's eyes set on it, but she's able to keep them fixed in that direction only for an instant – then they're drawn towards him again.

He's approaching her with all but a friendly attitude, vaguely resembling a predator's one. Her expression doesn't change – or at least, she struggles damn hard not to let it change.

 _You still want to kill me-_

Her eyes turn back to the mask, away from his features. Every pace he takes in her direction somehow blur the answer to his non-existent question into her mind.

 _He is dangerous – be careful. Careful._

He gets so near that Rey fears he's going to hit her, to extract his lightsabre and point it at her again, its scorching heat on her throat – he does nothing of all this instead. He just stares at her, leaving a void space between their bodies that it's just a bit over her level of tolerance.

"Tell me about the droid." The question seems trivial, and he makes it sound like an informal interrogation, his words flowing in the air like velvet.

 _Be careful._

She knows perfectly there's no time to set up any lie – she knows he wouldn't buy any of her lies, anyway. She chooses to say the truth – just not the kind of truth he's interested in.

"It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal-"

"It's carrying a section of a navigation chart." He doesn't let her talk any longer before cutting in, his subtle tone turned to an harsher one, "And we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire - but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you." His sentence sounds both surprised and annoyed, as if he himself is not sure about what he's saying. "You. A _scavenger_."

Rey squirms in her restraints, feeling the urge to get away from him – something in the disgusted emphasis he put on the last word cuts right through her chest. She ends up doing the only thing her position allows her to do to increase the clearance between them – she lowers her eyes to the floor.

He doesn't wait for an answer before getting even closer to her this time.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

He just throws the words there, shaking his head, as if it was an obvious statement told to a ingenuous child. He doesn't sound like a heartless manoeuvring evil Lord – but he doesn't sound like a boaster ranting bullshit either.

And not getting him makes things difficult to her.

 _[Kylo Ren]_

There was no real need to come so near to this girl, that he knows. Whatever he could do – use the Force on her, try to read her mind, intimidate her – he could do it from the opposite side of the room, with his mask on.

But from the moment he noticed that letting her see him without the mask and getting nearer to her is making her wriggle in uneasiness, he's been trying to use this at his advantage, pleasantly bathing in his sense of superiority – and he likes this, he likes this so much.

He can name at least two things he doesn't like at all, though. First, the vague feeling that having to resort to such a nearly unfair method is a symptom of his insecurity. Second, the undeniable matter of fact that his will to scare her it's not the only thing that has dragged him inches from her face, step by step.

 _Her scent – her body – her bare shoulders exposed from those damn straps – anything she says -_ something _._

Kylo Ren raises his hand towards her face – once again, there is no need to touch her – yet he does it. For a brief instant, while hovering his hand on her head, he feels her temple's skin burning under his fingertips – then he recoils them back in the air again, holding his breath.

And her mind and thoughts are there, right at his disposal.

 _Rey._

Just _Rey_ – that's her name.

She seems to know what's happening – she seems overthrown by both his brief touch and the way he's invading her now.

But everything is still there for him to see, even if it's growing chaotic as she slowly starts to set up proper defence - uselessly.

"You're so lonely. So afraid to leave," he starts the easy way. It's not what he's searching for, but her loneliness is so dominant into her heart that he stumbles upon it, he's inevitably invested by it – he knows that letting someone face their own loneliness results always in upsetting pain – he just _knows_.

As he has expected, she – _Rey_ – doesn't like this at all. She's fidgeting, her expression turning from cautious to disgusted and hurt.

"At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean," he goes on, a faint cruel smile appearing on his lips. He can see the ocean too – it's grey black, strangely still, infinite, with menacing plumbeous clouds covering the stars and planets shining in the sky, and- "I see it. I see the island."

Her mind is growing more and more difficult to read every second – but he's still firmly clung on it, and his fingers accidentally brush her skin again – it's her neck this time.

And then he sees it – _him_.

Kylo Ren draws his hand just an inch away, taken aback – but their faces are still so close.

 _Why – why him of all people?_

"And Han Solo."

 _He means nothing to me._

He has thought that so many times – he's said it aloud to the Supreme Leader, too. But now finding him into her thoughts doesn't leave him untouched.

 _I can take whatever I want._

He repeats it to himself – and he wants the map. He _needs_ the map, that is a fact – then why is he getting entangled in these other things he's seeing into her mind?

"You feel like he's the father you never had," his voice has an unmistakable nervous pitch now, and the words urge out of his lips. "He would have disappointed you."

 _I can take whatever I want – if only I knew what it was._

Rey has been diverting her gaze from him from the very first moment he has touched her, and getting even closer to her – so close to the point that a single wrong movement, and his nose would be touching her chin – trying desperately to gain her gaze back, is no use.

That is wrong.

 _I can take whatever I want._

In an instant he realizes he doesn't believe it anymore – and things start cringing.

* * *

 **AN.** Seriously you guys, you have no idea how much you made my day. Just, WOW :D And thank you so much, to every single one of you. Couldn't disappoint you after all the kindness I've received, so here's another chapter. I would like to continue this one bit still, maybe introducing some added scenes.. Just let me know ok? As for my poll, I do suspect they might be related. Despite that I still believe we might see them together in the movie, even if just for a while - remember Luke &Leia, right? Right, anyone? Oh, well. A girl can dream, okay? ;) Have a nice day! S.


	3. get out

**[o3] get out**

 _I concentrate to keep contained the overflow.  
My knuckles grip so tightly, my fingers start to bleed.  
If what I have is what you need,_

 _I'm never gonna give it to you._

(Owen Pallet)

* * *

 _[Rey]_

This – all this is a full scale invasion. She can find no other words to describe it.

He is invading her – he is violating her core, _again_ -and it's so unpleasant she feels nausea and repulsion like never before, not even during their encounter in the forest. She feels nausea and repulsion – just as much as she has felt them when she had faced her subconscious after touching Skywalker's lightsaber.

He has seen her loneliness.

He has seen her ocean – her island.

He has seen Han Solo.

 _Get out._

And then, there is his face, his _hand_ – he seems to be touching her mind only, he seems to be uninterested into smacking her or touching her physically. But that hand – that nose. They just linger there, not near enough to feel what his blood pulses like, not far enough to let her feel safe. And yes – they do come in contact with her skin sometimes – but those moments are so brief and intermittent that it's a torture anyway.

Even if he plays it cool, he always seems on the verge of breaking, on the verge of doing something bad - and that fills her with angst.

 _Why doesn't he just smack me? Why-_

Tears are filling her eyes, but Rey knows she won't let them fall.

 _I can take whatever I want._

She knows she won't give it to him, whatever it is, somehow – the desire to get rid of him is too strong.

 _[Kylo Ren]_

"Get out of my head."

Her words hit him for their coldness – she's tired, she's fighting, she's not looking into his eyes, but the mental clarity she's showing while saying aloud her will is perturbing. And it almost sounds like an order.

 _Wrong, wrong_.

He can still smell her, he can still touch her hair if he moves his finger just an inch ahead – and maybe that's what he has done wrong.

 _Why did I get so near?_

He should be the one ruling – he should be the one spitting orders.

He finally obliges himself to jerk back, taking a few steps behind, as if trying to get away from an intoxicated zone, and get back to the point – his arm is still tense into the air tough, his fingers pointing at her as if attracted by a magnet.

"I know you've seen the map." His voice is back to calm.

His mind never leaves her – not even for a single instant, too afraid that if he exits it, he's never going to find the entrance again.

 _Afraid_.

"It's in there. And now you'll give it to me."

No ifs, no hesitating. These are the facts. She has the map, and she is going to surrender. He can't get why he still hasn't find his way to it – but that must be a coincidence – it must.

 _She can't be holding back – she can't be using the Force._

He has though that getting further from her would help him get his lucidity back – instead every second that passes shoves him further into a strange feeling – a strange feeling disconcertingly close to fear.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

Don't be afraid – and he's not sure to whom he is talking.

 _She'll give it to me – she's going down – she's so going down._

He would like to tell that her eyes are burning fires, or scared teary polls – but the blunt truth is that he can see nothing in her eyes. Like in her mind, the way is closed – completely closed to him now.

 _[Rey]_

She doesn't know if this is happening because he's not that near anymore, because her revulsion has reached the limit – but something is different now.

If a minute ago she felt entangled into deadly sticky quicksand, all her capabilities frozen, now she's getting the control back.

"I'm not giving you anything."

And she's not boasting – she means it.

For unknown reasons, also all the fear is fleeing away from her body and mind – and she looks at him, defiantly.

"We'll see."

He doesn't sound intimidated – but there's something wrong in his voice – so she clings to it with all her strength.

Time freezes.

Or maybe every single second ticking away lasts centuries.

There is a high voltage cable connecting their minds, and Rey feels that if he touched her again right in that moment she would see sparks flying.

She doesn't know what she's doing – honestly she has no idea. But she knows the result – his features are cringing, and he won't see the map. He just won't.

He's far, she's still tied in her restrains – but her body is tensing towards him under an inexplicable force.

Then it happens, with no warning.

 _If he's in me, he's_ here _– if he's here, I can see him too._

Wanting it becomes immediately having it – she gets lost in his mind as if she's in the middle of a tornado vortex, she has sudden access to his spinning stream of consciousness.

Suddenly she knows perfectly who he is.

 _Kylo Ren._

It's almost scary and she's not used to it – but as he has seen her loneliness, she can see what is sticking out his thoughts too.

 _Fear._

He's not afraid of her, though. There's the mask, there's the Starkiller Base, there are the Sith, there is Snoke – but that's not it, still.

The connection between them is so strong now that she's not even afraid of losing it – she's not afraid anymore to feel his presence.

He _is afraid._

The mask, again. The most powerful Sith in the galaxy – and she knows it.

 _Of course._

"You." She begins, her lips contracted into a grimace. She's going to challenge him in the open – she's going to challenge him in what he's best at. "You are afraid – that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

His expression doesn't change – yet she can see it crashing down under the surface anyway.

He lowers his hand, and the connection is broken – the connection is broken except for the fact that they can't take their eyes off each other, as if they've remained somehow stuck.

She's breathing hard – he's breaking down.

Then with a metal clack all the restrains that are pinning her to the metal plate fall away from her – she's free.

She won't be able to stand and she knows it – whatever she's done a minute ago, that has sucked up all of her strength. Rey sees his eyes once more while her knees start failing her – angry eyes, full of hatred and humiliation.

She sees him getting near, _again_ \- she senses that whatever it's going to happen, it won't be good.

* * *

 **AN** : I have no words to describe how happy I am for all the love you've showed me :) I try to reply to everyone personally because you're so great. Sorry for the late update but here it is! Okay, so from now on I'm going to add some scenes .. hope you don't mind! ;) So you're all still lost in the Reylo trash? Let me know if you liked this chapter & stay tuned! S.


	4. anger management problem

**[o4] anger management problem**

 _And you know what I'm thinking without ever letting on  
And oh, I like the feeling, I like the feeling_

(Tanlines)

* * *

 _[Kylo Ren]_

At least he can't say that he hasn't tried – he has, so hard. He has tried to keep this an interrogation only -too bad he has failed. Then, he has tried to keep this a mind challenge only - too bad he has failed, again.

 _–_ _that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader._

Her words affect him like the worst poison he can ever imagine, and now surrendering to anger doesn't feel like a failure to him at all – it's almost a relief, as if he has desired nothing but this from the very first moment he has seen her fidgeting in her restraints.

She has used the Force, this he can't deny – but now he can see her collapsing down in front of him. Although seeing her fall on the metallic flooring could be somewhat satisfactory, he's not going to let it happen.

He reaches for Rey in a dash – there are no hesitations this time, no light touches, not anymore. He let his hands crush on her shoulders brutally, his fingers dig in the fabric of her vest.

 _-never be as strong as Darth Vader._

He smashes her against one of the walls, completely uncaring of the fact that random buttons are pushed in the process and the blue flickering screen behind her suddenly shows the infinite star-studded galaxy outside – the only noise that reaches his ears is not the digital one, but the moan that escapes her lips as her face contracts in a grimace of surprise and pain.

"Who?" he asks, high pitched voice near her ear, to then draw back and look at her face again.

He lowers his head just for a second, and he sees her feet hovering into the air - his hands on her vest are still the only thing keeping her pinned on the wall. She can't fight him back, she has no hope to break free from his grip – yet her hands reach stubbornly for the black vest around his neck too, her pointy elbows stinging on his chest in her desperate attempt to shove him away.

"Who is your Master?" he ends his question as he realizes the rage is overwhelming him so much that he's not even trying to break into her mind again.

 _It's not just that – you're scared. You're scared she'll push you out again._

The thought sends a jolt through his body and once again he gives in to it, removing her from the wall just to smash her on the perpendicular one, even more violently than the first time.

The pain must hit her sharply because one of her hands falls from his collar. The other one resists firmly, though, and he looks intensively at it – pale, small.

And he wonders-

 _Are you satisfied with this? Are you?_

He doesn't know.

 _[Rey]_

She knew this was going to happen – the whole time she has sensed the rage running under his skin. Too bad that foreseeing it doesn't make it less awful and disgusting, and the brutality he used to throw her to the wall still manages to surprise her.

She's used to body fight - much more than she's used to mind one. At least it's something that it's not completely new to her – she's ended up in several brawls to catch the best piece during her life as a scavenger.

Yet this _does_ hurt – so badly.

She doesn't know if it's just because she's exhausted, because he's far more strong than his thinness gives away, because of the metallic lever that hits a critical spot on her back during the second shove – but the pain is so intense that she can see black spots flickering behind her eyes and blurring her view.

Finally being able to place her hands on him – an uncontrollable desire to vent her frustration – has given her little relief, plus now the pain makes her loosen her grip on him, black fabric slipping from her fingers.

This time, he wants an answer she doesn't even have.

As soon as the pain stab starts to flee away from her, returning her at least part of her lucidity, a smirk appears on her lips.

With her hand Rey reaches for his neck again – it takes her an excruciatingly long moment to gather enough strength to get there, to place her thumb on the base of his throat, to feel his blood shooting up the vein of his neck, the same way he's done with her before.

It'll be useless – she's not strong enough to remove him from her. But she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't even try.

"You know it – you said it before," she replies, and she can feel his grip becoming less firm, even if it's just for a second. He's looking at her and she's looking back into his eyes. She's not afraid anymore, even if things are undoubtedly getting worse. "I am so lonely. I am alone. I have no one. I have no Master."

She's done.

Her fingers slip off his neck, her hands slide down his vest – and she realizes that just now, paradoxically, a knot has formed in her throat while hearing her own words.

 _[Kylo Ren]_

Sarcasm it's the last thing he was expecting to hear from her – yet there it is. She's the one who's pinned to the wall, but with a single ironic sentence she's left him with no possibility to fight back.

His lips part in a nervous laugh – he knows his skin is burning under her fingertips, he knows he has lost again.

For a moment he doesn't change his position, but there's something wrong – there would be nothing soothing into smashing her somewhere for the third time, there would be nothing soothing into slapping her.

There would be nothing soothing into any anger burst he could imagine, and that scares him.

 _You should get help for your anger management problem sooner or later._

In that moment, of all things, one of the countless sneering sentences Hux has told him during the last months comes back to his mind.

The nervous smile is still frozen on his lips, but Rey's body is slipping out of his grip – he can feel the fabric of her vest sliding on her arms, he can feel the naked skin of her shoulder under his knuckles.

She's going to fall down – she will fall down, if he lets her go.

 _Let her go._

Again, he looks into her eyes and he can't tell what she's feeling – and that is so unnerving.

He'll have to report all this to Snoke, and he realizes he hasn't the faintest idea what the hell he's going to set up to make all this sound less shameful for him.

 _I have none._

Who does he have? What means Snoke to him? What means Han Solo?

 _Let her go._

He finally takes his hands off her, stepping just a small pace back – Rey doesn't lower her gaze, not even while collapsing on the floor. She just goes down on her knees, stumbling on his ankles, eventually hitting the metallic ground inches from his feet.

He looks down at her – at least now she's in the right place.

* * *

 **AN.** So first added scene. What do you think? Does this look okay, flows with the rest of the movie? Once again people, I still have difficulties coping with all the followers this story has reached, I really thank you one by one :) PS. Did anyone see Adam Driver starring as UndercoverKylo in SNL? OMG, that was so funny. Can't help loving him XD

Have a great weekend,

S.


	5. voyeurism

**[o5] voyeurism**

 _I see you hidden in the night I found you  
I see you separate from the others  
Bent crooked in the light around you  
Bathing in the sight of the others_

(Wild cub)

* * *

 _[Kylo Ren]_

 _The scavenger – resisted you._

The control room is silent and he's alone – but he knows those words won't get out of his head. Not so soon, not right now.

 _The scavenger - resisted you. She resisted you._

It's like having Snoke's hologram materialized in a remote area of his brain – it' like hearing Hux's unnerving satisfied chuckle over and over again.

 _The scavenger –_

This time he doesn't stand it anymore. He gets up and punches a random monitor with his bare fist - in an instant the image of two Stormtroopers walking in a corridor blackens down and explodes into thousands glass' smithereens, accompanied by a dying digital sound.

He doesn't care about that monitor anyway. He doesn't care about the two others he has already destroyed in the past ten minutes – nor does he care about the remaining hundreds of them displaying void rooms, docked fighters, neon-lit corridors, Stormtroopers, Generals, jail cells, stars in the endless galaxy outside, neon and metal, metal and neon.

 _She resisted you._

Except for a single one of them.

The more he tries to ignore that particular screen, the more his eyes are drawn to it, even if it's the same size of all the others, lost among them.

When he sees no more point in fighting against himself – or against useless screens – he surrenders, and let his chair slide on the other side of the room, where the control panel is. He clicks a few buttons and there it is – the 65'' central monitor turns on.

 _She resisted you._

She's there, in front of him, almost life-sized.

 _Rey._

She's been awake for at least five minutes now – from the moment a guard has pushed a tray with a meal into her room from a narrow opening. She's not chained to anything now – the room is locked anyway, and there's nothing she can do from the inside.

Seeing that room again is like living those moments again – their fight, him in her head, _her_ in his head. Someone in his head, when he has excelled for years at shutting everyone out - someone in his head - that completely unfamiliar and awkward feeling.

 _If what you say about this girl is true, bring-her-to-me._

He bits his lower lips while Snoke's words echo into his head again. Rey is walking round the dish tray, looking at it as if it was a menace. He knows she must be hungry – more than twenty-four hours have passed since the moment he has captured her in the forest.

 _Bring her to me._

This is the order – because there's no doubt that what he says it's true. She _can_ use the Force. She _did_ use it.

In the vast screen Rey raises her gaze, and looks all around the room – she doesn't seem to know what she's looking at exactly, she just seems to be scanning the surroundings. There's nothing for her to see anyway, because the camera is hidden – yet in the brief moment her eyes cross the camera's path it's like being in front of her again.

 _Bring her to me._

Kylo Ren stands up – he'd have to do that, eventually. Just not now still.

 _[Rey]_

Waking up alone in an empty room should be an improvement – no masked man scanning her and trying to enter her mind and smashing her to the wall.

Yet she doesn't feel safe at all when the guard pushes a tray into her jail-room – nor does she feel alone even when the guard's paces echo further and further from the door in the corridor.

She can see things she hadn't see in ages in that tray – a glass full of juice, fruits and vegetables.

 _Real food._

The tray is tempting, but the moment she tries to crawl towards it a sting of pain hits her back and she brutally gets back to reality.

 _That man – be careful. He's not to trust. He's not to trust._

She would like to think back at what happened, examine things with a lucid mind, but thanks to the lack of food, to the thin air in that ship, to the overall pain, her brain is not going to help her.

When at least her body accepts to collaborate she manages to stand up, and takes a look around. Apart from the mouth-watering tray and the metal plate she's been previously tied to, there's nothing for her to see in the room - almost.

The monitor Kylo Ren has smashed her against is still turned on, showing the infinite space outside. She has no idea where she is, no idea what time it is, but she can see the greenish blurred nebula of star-filled galaxy on the horizon. This gives her a spark of hope.

Finn is out there.

Han Solo is out there.

 _I have none._

Maybe that was a lie.

 _[Hux]_

General Hux couldn't use the Force, but he honestly didn't give a damn about that.

Who needed such a stupid mystical power to move and destroy things in an era where the weapons were so powerful and infallible, or to read minds when people were so predictable anyway?

 _The_ Force _, they call it_. He chuckles. He has never seen Ren looking so upset – and he _has_ seen him upset, so many times. And that was just because he's lost some stupid mind duel. _To the hell with the Force – we need the damn droid map._

Speaking about predictable people, he sees Ren's control room door left slightly opened while walking past it – that makes him frown. The door of that room was never open, unless Ren himself was in it – once again, he doesn't need to be a Jedi to sense he's not in there.

 _Now what?_

He enters it with quick paces, and closes the door behind his back.

The first thing he notices are the three broken screens – not malfunctioning, but simply hand-smashed. He's sure about the hand part, too. He's so used to this stunt he can tell whether Ren has used a Lightsaber, his own hands, a hammer, whatever else. He just shakes his head in resignation.

 _He will never grow up._

He's just about to activate the technical repair protocol, his finger on the proper button, when he finally sets his eyes on the main monitor.

He can see the both of them – in high resolution, life sized. His finger hovers for another instant on the button, but then he decides to draw his hand back.

Kylo Ren and that Rey girl are standing one in front of the other, a few metres separating them. But that's not the point – the point is something else, something that strangely overthrows him.

 _He's not wearing his mask._

He can see them, but he can't hear a word – both their mouths appear to be tense and shut anyway. His mind stupidly wonders back to the years when he's joined the First Order.

 _How much time did I have to wait before getting to see him without his mask? Weeks?_ Months..?

An incredulous expression – somewhere between a smile and a grimace – crosses his features while he takes a seat on the only chair of the room. He leans back, crosses his arms on his chest and raises his feet, laying his military boots on a random control panel.

He doesn't feel like he's spying – or maybe that's exactly what he's doing.

He can't help thinking the movie taking place on that screen might turn out interesting.

* * *

 **AN** : Feverish right now :( just want to apologise for the over-long wait, but my PC was broken. Hope there's still some ReyLo fan out there, if so let me hear you! Also I'm searching a good Rey/Kylo/Hux story read, so if you've any suggestion...

THANKS to you all for the unbelievable support you're providing to this story.. thanks to you I'm determined to finish it sooner or later :)

PS. I've always wanted to throw Hux in, hope you don't mind.. ;)

Have a nice day, S.


	6. gentleman

**[o6] gentleman**

 _It's always the same, as always_ _  
Said and tongue tied  
It's got a memory and refrain_

(Ariel Pink)

* * *

 _[Rey]_

She doesn't know how much time has passed since their last meeting – how much time has passed since her blackout.

Yet she knows perfectly that when he walks in, her heart jump up into her throat, and in a moment she's sent back to whatever time it was – when he has beaten her – when he has invaded her mind.

 _Please – don't do that again._

As lucky as she may have been in pushing him outside her mind once, now she feels too weak to take such a risk again – and she wonders if he's already reading her mind, along with this last pleading though.

 _No – I don't feel him. I don't feel him anymore._

She studies him – a tall guy, wrapped up in black, sharp features, messy hair, unreadable expression. He's the same as before – but something is broken.

 _Be careful – he will try to get the map from you. He's here because of that – that only._

Being studied by those jet-black eyes is almost as unsettling as being mind challenged or beaten to unconsciousness, in the end.

"You forgot your mask."

She throws the sentence there, as an attempt to unlock the situation – she's never been a big fan of downtimes. Her voice is terribly hoarse so her eyes wander back helplessly to the juice in the tall glass in the tray.

By the time she decides to turn her gaze back to him, she realizes she's been off guard for too long already. Another slap invests her – and oh, what a slap. A back slap that makes her bite her inner cheek - she can taste blood as she collapses on the floor, _again_.

"I didn't forget it."

He crouches down, menacingly. She tries to drag herself on the floor as far from him as possible – but her head is spinning from the sudden movement, and it's not that easy.

"Since you complained about it earlier, I decided not to wear it. I was trying to be a gentleman here, you know."

His voice sounds so velvety in contrast to his harsh manner that it gives her the goose bumps.

 _He's scary – he's not to trust. He's not to trust._

"Well - I guess there's much room from improvement." She barely manages to mutter, her mouth sticky with blood.

She is saying it mostly to herself – but when his blood chilling chuckle reaches her ear she knows he's heard it anyway.

 _[Kylo Ren]_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

Kylo Ren can feel his body frozen in that crouching position, he can feel his lips tensed in a sarcastic smile – but it's like his body and his mind are taking different paths.

Every second spent in that room – every second spent hearing that girl saying something sharp or evasive, looking back at him defiantly, completely shutting him out every possible mental or physical contact – gives him a solid belief.

 _She's not going to talk._

He can beat the hell out of her, or try to get into her mind again – that, if he can get back the guts to do so – yet he somewhat feels sure the result isn't going to change.

 _You're getting nothing from her – so why are you here?_

Snoke wants her - all he has to do is handing her to him. But that just doesn't feel right – it feels like handing a precious book to someone who can't even read.

 _She's interesting – and she shut you out. That's why you're here._

Snoke wants her, so he wants her too. Childish, but that's it.

"I assume you're still not in the mood for cooperation." He says, while fighting back the urge to give her a little shove to help her roll from her stomach to her back – she looks as if she's trying to do so but failing, and that's strangely unsettling.

"Cooperation implies having the same final purpose." That's her reply, words slurring one into the other while she struggles on her elbows, her gaze fixed on the metal flooring.

"And what is your final purpose?" he asks.

And this time, he gets the point. He sees her eyebrows frowning, a grimace distorting her lips.

Silence.

And he wonders what she's thinking about.

 _So why don't you try and discover it?_

She's still trying to turn to him, almost succeeding this time – she's still not afraid, is she? And he's still unsettled.

Kylo Ren looks at the untouched dishtray, and quirks an eyebrow – all flawless, juice, vegetable, fruits. A chuckle escapes his lips as he takes the glass in his fingers.

"You had nothing to eat. Why, did you think the food was poisoned?" he asked with sarcastic voice, taking a deep gulp from the glass the very second after. "That's such a silly thought."

He can see her looking at the glass as if her life depended on it – he can see desire in her eyes. So the second after he cruelly smashes the glass on the floor, its smithereens everywhere, the juice gathering in the tile drains.

 _She's not going to talk._

"You _will_ talk."

And he leaves the room.

 _[Hux]_

He's laughing in front of the monitor as if he's watching a comic movie.

 _He does have a problem with breaking things – he really does._

It isn't rare to see Kylo Ren angry – but it _is_ rare to see him so personally interested in a hostage.

Despite having no precise idea of what has happened between those two during their first confrontation – unfortunately, he has had the pleasure to hear just the version Ren has told Snoke – he is sure that something is off between those two. He is sure Ren's not going to handle this well.

Hux sighs heavily, knowing that as usual his position and Ren's one are totally irreconcilable.

 _And while he plays at the cat and mouse game with that girl, we still need the damn map._

He composes the number of his first in command, and waits for an answer.

If the Force didn't work, if psychological torture didn't work, if violent slaps didn't work, well - he can still try his own methods on her.

'You will talk,' he has read it on Ren's lips, from the monitor.

 _You bet she will._

* * *

 **Note**

Long wait I know, but there is no way I'm leaving this story unfinished. Thanks so much to all the readers for the great support, I owe you! BTW, I'm starting to wonder how will things turn out in episode VIII. I'll have to google for rumors, LOL.

 **Have a great day & stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

 **S.**

PS. He's no gentleman, is he? ;)


End file.
